


Как поступают священники

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: об универсальности Карателя и не только
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 1





	Как поступают священники

До города оставалась сорок миль, когда у Карателя лопнул ремень.  
Анджелину-2 сильно тряхнуло на попавшем под колесо камне (последние миль двадцать вместо сплошного песка пошла каменистая земля), Николас на самой грани слышимости уловил подозрительный треск, успел подумать: «…А хорошая все-таки система», — и придремавшего в коляске Ежа накрыло ворохом пропыленного насквозь брезента.  
Николас выругался, ударил по тормозу, заставив свою бедную девочку взвизгнуть и содрогнуться до последней металлической жилки, резво спрыгнул и почти даже без задержки извлек из-под брезента кашляющего и чихающего Паникера.  
— Ты убить меня хотел, Вульфвуд?! — завопил тот, едва отдышавшись, и снова согнулся в приступе кашля.  
— Когда орешь — кашлять сильнее хочется, — назидательно заметил Николас, изучая обрывки износившегося на сгибе ремня.  
Связать не получится — длины не хватит, застежки не сойдутся. И без чехла дальше не поедешь: как назло, задувал ветер, сыпал мелкими песчинками, которые скрипели на зубах. Выковыривай потом отовсюду превратившуюся в абразив смазку…  
— Помочь? — сунул было любопытный нос Паникер, наконец выплюнувший всю попавшую в глотку пыль.  
Николас отступил на шаг и оглядел его с головы до ног — особенно задержав взгляд на ногах. Под алым плащом, как помнилось, скрывался изумительно дикий кожаный костюм, богатый на ремешки и пряжки.  
Правда, он подозревал, что после фразы: «А сними-ка ты штаны» — Паникер подумает что-то совершенно неправильное, никакие объяснения не помогут.  
— Вульфвуд?.. — забеспокоился тот.  
— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул Николас и полез в коляску мотоцикла — посмотреть, что там завалялось.  
Нашлось не бог весть что: несколько обрезков ремней, оставленных про запас из-за привитой в приюте бережливости, остаток от мотка вощеной бечевки, проволочный крючок и короткое шило. Тупое.  
Пришлось точить о подобранный камень.  
Ёж, не иначе оскорбленный в лучших чувствах из-за отвергнутой помощи, уселся задом в песок и внимательно разглядывал Каратель.  
Но руки к нему не тянул, молодец.  
— Чего? — не выдержал в конце концов Николас, устав бдительно коситься, пока собирал временную обвязку. — Сказать что-то хочешь?  
— Считаю, — сообщил Вэш.  
— Считаешь что?  
Это определенно было опасно; что бы там Паникер ни считал, у него талант имелся: иногда как скажет — хоть стой, хоть падай.  
— В твоей ленте сколько патронов, сто пятьдесят?  
— Ну, — неопределенно отозвался Вульфвуд, пока не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— И ракета одна?  
— Одна, — уже осторожнее: Паникер точно умел считать опасные вещи.  
— А когда боезапас закончится, что ты будешь с Карателем делать? — Вэш повернулся, и взгляд у него был обеспокоенный.  
Что он успел?..  
«По башке им тебя ударю», — чуть было не брякнул Николас, но вовремя прикусил язык, сообразив, что и так выдал все, что можно и что нельзя.  
А ведь если бы Паникер напоследок спросил, сколько патронов в магазине его пистолета, — и на это он ответил бы, наверное.  
Идиот. Расслабился.  
«И на что ты после такого годишься?» — буквально услышал Николас голос Мастера Капеллы за спиной: наставник никогда не упускал шанса ткнуть носом в неудачу — давай-давай, понюхай, чем пахнет, сопляк.  
Я много на что гожусь, хмуро подумал он. Могу врать. Могу говорить правду.  
— Использую как щит…  
— О! — оживился Вэш.  
— …вспомню, что я священник, — добросовестно включился в игру Николас.  
Про пистолет в наплечной кобуре его ведь так и не спросили.  
Ни одна гансмоукская церковь не запрещала своим служителям использовать оружие для самообороны — только стреляй не на поражение и не забудь сразу же вызвать доктора к незадачливому ганфайтеру.  
Самооборона — понятие растяжимое.  
Но Вэш Паникер с его поразительным умением что-нибудь считать, кажется, понял вообще не то.


End file.
